beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reflection Tour
' The Reflection Tour' was the first major headlining tour by American girl group Fifth Harmony. Staged in support of the group's first studio album, Reflection, the tour visited amphitheaters and arenas throughout 2015. Comprising four legs and 69 concerts, the Reflection Tour opened on 27 February 2015 in San Francisco, California; the tour visited North America from late February through early September, and Europe from September through November. In the first leg of the tour, concerts were structured with photographer umbrella lights serving as the background for every show. Jasmine V, Jacob Whitesides and Mahogany Lox served as opening acts. The tour proved to be a critical and commercial success. The first show began on February 27, 2015 in San Francisco and ended on March 27, 2015 in Philadelphia. Yahoo! livestreamed the March 24, 2015 Boston concert. Sixteen of the twenty-five dates were sold out. The tour attracted over 30,000 fans and grossed a total of $1.3 million, becoming the group's most successful tour yet. After completing the tour, the group announced an extension, Reflection: The Summer Tour, a North American two-month tour, which began on July 15, 2015 in Louisville, Kentucky and ended on September 5, 2015 in Timonium, Maryland. The tour had Bea Miller, The Never Ending, Natalie La Rose and Common Kings as opening acts in North America. After the completion of Reflection: The Summer Tour, the group announced a European leg, adding six shows and visiting the United Kingdom, France, Spain, Germany and the Netherlands. The European leg commenced on October 26, 2015 in Madrid, Spain and ended on November 9, 2015 in Paris, France. The opening acts included Dionne Bromfield in England, and Paul Rey in the Germany and France shows. After the success of the legs of the tour, the group decided to do some Reflection Tour Shows in some other places till February such as San Jose, California, New York City, New York, & Dubai, United Arab Emirates. Background Following Fifth Harmony's success on the hit TV show The X Factor, their 2014 selection as an MTV Artist to Watch, and the group's Artist to Watch MTV Video Music Award win, an MTV-sponsored headlining tour was announced in January 2015. This was to be Fifth Harmony's first major tour following small-scale headlining tours in 2013 and 2014, and slots as opening acts on tours for Demi Lovato, Cher Lloyd, and Austin Mahone. In conjunction with the tour announcement on January 7, 2015, a cover of the hit song Uptown Funk was uploaded onto Fifth Harmony's YouTube account, featuring the group and their three opening acts: Jacob Whitesides, Jasmine V, and Mahogany Lox. Extensions Reflection: The Summer Tour After completing the first leg of the tour, the group decided to go on another leg in North America. This tour was a revamped version of the original tour, in which they were performing more songs in new and bigger venues. The group announced the summer leg of the tour at a 'Pool Party' sponsored by Candie's with the event broadcast by Periscope. On this tour, Fifth Harmony wore their first-time ever custom-designed costumes by Marina Toybina, the three-time Emmy award winner. The setlist was choreographed by Sean Bankhead. The first show started on July 15 and ended on September 16, 2015. There are a total of 31 shows, with every show sold out. According to various sources, new production and a different setlist including new covers and more songs have been planned for this leg of the tour. European Reflection Tour Due to the success of the group's previous tours, another extension was planned. This was the group's third major Headlining tour and their first European tour. The tour was announced on September 2, 2015. The tour began on October 26, 2015 and concluded on November 9, 2015. All of the shows in this tour were completely sold out. Dionne Bromfield was the opening act for shows in London and Manchester and Paul Rey for the shows in Paris and Frankfurt. The group performed songs in five countries around Europe, including Spain, France, and the United Kingdom. The outfits used for the tour remained the same from previous entensions, except for a change in color. For this tour, the color featured an all red design, a distinction from the blue color the girls used in their previous tours. Marina Toybina was the designer for the group's outfits, who has designed outfits for notable artists such as Katy Perry, Ariana Grande, and Taylor Swift. The promotional poster for the tour featured the same image used for the cover art of the Hotel Transylvania 2 inspired track, I'm in Love with a Monster. The poster was announced through the group's social media accounts. Setlists The Reflection Tour This setlist is representative of the first leg of the tour and does not represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. # "Reflection" # "Going Nowhere" # "Sledgehammer" # "Better Together" # "Suga Mama" # "Worth It" # "We Know" # "Like Mariah" # "Everlasting Love" # "Top Down" # "This Is How We Roll" # "Boss" # "Brave Honest Beautiful" Reflection: The Summer Tour This setlist is representative of the second leg of the tour and does not represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. # "Boss" # "Reflection" # "Going Nowhere" # "Miss Movin' On" / "We Will Rock You" / "Bad Blood" / "Bitch Better Have My Money" # "Sledgehammer" # "Suga Mama" # "Them Girls Be Like" # "Top Down" # "Better Together" # "This Is How We Roll" # "Brave Honest Beautiful" # "Like Mariah" # "We Know" # "Everlasting Love" # "Worth It" # "Body Rock" Reception Critical responses Commercial performance Shows Cancelled shows References # ^The October 10, 2015 show is part of the Atlantic Live concert at Atlantic Theatre. # ^"Fifth Harmony Are Going On Tour!". MTV. Retrieved January 7, 2015. # ^"Fifth Harmony Announce The Reflection Tour". Music Times. Retrieved January 7, 2015. # ^Carl Smith (19 March 2015). "Fifth Harmony to livestream Boston date of their Reflection tour: 'We're so excited'". Sugarscape. # ^"Current Boxscore". Billboard. 25 January 2013. # ^"Fifth Harmony 2015 Reflection Tour Schedule`". January 8, 2015. Retrieved April 27, 2015. # ^"Fifth Harmony Announces Major Tour & They Absolutely Need To Play These 7 Songs Live". April 26, 2015. Retrieved April 27, 2015. # ^"Fifth Harmony Announces Fall European Tour Dates". Billboard. # ^"Fifth Harmony Are Going On Tour! Get The Dates And See When They're Coming To Your Town". MTV. # ^"On Air with Ryan Seacrest". On Air with Ryan Seacrest. # ^Fifth Harmony, Jasmine V., Jacob Whitesides & Mahogany Lox – Uptown Funk. 7 January 2015 – via YouTube. # ^"Fifth Harmony anuncia turnê de verão, a The Summer Tour". # ^Fawnia Soo Hoo. "Fifth Harmony's Reflection 2.0 Tour Costumes: Marina Toybina Interview – Teen Vogue". Teen Vogue. # ^Addiitonal sources for tour dates in North America # ^"James Taylor postponed, Fifth Harmony cancels". Cincinnati. 16 July 2015.Category:Fifth Harmony Category:2015 concert tours Category:Fifth Harmony concert tours Category:Concert tours